Xiao Rau
(Defender) |number = 3 |team = *'Shanghai Hoshinekodan' *'Soccer Zatsugidan' |seiyuu = Kondou Yui |debut_anime = Episode 015 (Orion)}} Xiao Rau (シャオ・ラウ, Shao Rau) is a defender for Soccer Zatsugidan and Shanghai Hoshinekodan. Appearance Xiao Rau has dark brown hair tied up in a tall bun, and her untied hair is long. She has blue-gray irises with purple eyeshadow above her eyes. Plot Xiao appeared for the first time in the Li Hao's flashback where Xiao along with his team Shanghai Hoshinekodan took part in the Chinese youth football tournament. As it turned out, their coach was alone Zhao Jinyun. In the final of the tournament they faced the Rojiura Shounentai team, which consisted of children who used to live in the street. On the other hand, Che's team included children who had a special educational soccer program for rich children. Finally the match ended with a 2-2 draw. 6 years later, members Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan formed a Chinese national team representing the country in the Football Frontier International tournament. At the beginning of the match with Inazuma Japan China surprised them with their unusual play. Xiao took the ball from Tao Lu using handstands, additionally mocking and joking of Japanese players and passed it to Wu Longchi. Later all players participated in tactic Banri no Choujou, thanks which they scored quickly 2 goals breaking Endou Mamoru’s Fuujin Raijin Ghost. When the first half of the match ended, the team was resting and talking, completely relaxed. When Tan Tanmin and Wu were talking about eating noodles, Xiao stated that they talked again about food. In the second half of the match Japan counterattacked. However their shots were still blocked. Later when Goujin Tetsunosuke entered the field, China again used their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin but this time Japan outsmarted them, thanks to Inamori Asuto’s Inabikari Dash. Goujin shot with his Fire Lemonade Rising and Min Yinqi used again Bakugui Shishi. However this shot was so powerful that Min moved back and wasn't able to stop it. Xiao approached Min along with Tao but even with their support, he didn't succeed. Finally Japan scored the first goal. The match resumed and China immediately used their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi, successfully blocking Japan's players moves. Xiao barred Ichihoshi Hikaru with Min and Tao. Later Li initiated another tactic Mouko Shuurai thanks which China got through the Japan's defense but this time they didn't score. Both teams kept fighting and didn't want to let it go. They wanted to support Zhao in his fight with the Orion Foundation, but at the same time they wished to win this match because they loved soccer. Later they used again Minna de Jiangshi but this time Japan outsmarted them and scored the second goal, tying 2-2. When Nosaka Yuuma and Ichihoshi initiated their new tactic The General Japan got through the Chinese defense and successfully scored the third goal. China was trying to counterattack and Li along with Zhou Xing shot last time with Tenhou Chiretsu, however it was blocked. The match ended and all players fell on the field exhausted and tired, at the same time satisfied with the fair match. Everyone thanked each other for honest play and promised to play one more time in the future. Later at the stadium Zhao supported all Chinese players and praised them for their play, at the end they decided to go for some noodles before returning to China. Gallery Young Xiao Rau.png|Young Xiao Rau EP-05-032.png|EP-05-032. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Shanghai Hoshinekodan